


【焉之】康师傅泡面我泡你

by Meerespflanzen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Summary: 土味文学
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【焉之】康师傅泡面我泡你

某安徽本土奶茶品牌想开到外省去，跑业务的夏小光副经理在山东这边招商会上说的嘴唇都破了还是没拉来大单，中午一点的时候终于找到热水泡了碗康师傅，蹲在大厅门口一边打视频电话一边吃。

回老家打酱油的富二代焉小嘉正好开辆阿斯顿马丁过来找人谈事情，就约好了一点半在大厅门口见面，提前到的焉小嘉站在那觉得老尴尬了，大厅就他俩，还离得不远，但是在旁边蹲着吃面的夏小光仿佛没事人一样，跟老板打保票今天下午能找到靠谱的代理商。焉小嘉中午吃的省城某号称最高级餐厅，不合胃口没吃几口，旁边那一股浓浓的泡面味勾起了他的馋虫，结果肚子叫了一声。

旁边刚刚打完电话的夏小光抬起头看了他一眼，欲言又止，又低头继续吃了。脸皮薄的焉小嘉在他抬头的时候还有过一丢丢幻想他会开口问自己要不要吃，结果发现他还是更喜欢吃面。但是焉小嘉真的饿了，他悄悄挪到夏小光身边，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你这面哪儿买的？”

夏小光扶了扶自己在淘宝上刚买的金丝眼镜边，心想：你是不是不好意思问我要？

夏小光上下打量他一会儿了，看他穿的好像挺有钱的样子，可能不太想吃这桶快吸完的泡面，从旁边的双肩包里掏出来一个蛋黄派递给他说：“你吃这个吧。”

焉小嘉总觉得自己被瞧不起了，他是真的想吃泡面。

所以他跟夏小光说：“如果你把泡面给我，我就跟你签单，你刚才跟你老板说的那个大单我可以接手。”

夏小光一脸懵逼，激动地站起身来说：“真的吗”

结果因为激动过头，手滑了一下，把面汤洒在了站在旁边的焉小嘉身上。

一时之间，尴尬至极。

夏小光赶紧拿出一包纸巾给他擦衣服上的面汤，焉小嘉更饿更想哭了。

最后焉小嘉还是决定跟夏小光回他酒店，就在旁边的一个快捷酒店，夏小光房间的桌子上正好放了一桶还没开封的康师傅方便面。

他终于吃到了心心念念的泡面。

夏小光也莫名其妙地完成了任务，所以下午不用去大厅里人挤人干活了。

夏小光为了表达对焉小嘉的感激之情，握着他拿着泡面叉子的手说：“我给你洗衣服！”

焉小嘉吃完最后一口面说，“没事裤子不用你洗了，我已经发微信叫助理一会送过来。”

“那你你你你你脱裤子干嘛？”

“干你”

End

泡面好吃😋


End file.
